The media viewing experience is turning richer with video content becoming available on increasingly diverse devices such as television, personal computers, tablet computers, smart telephones, mobile communication devices with web access, hand held devices and the like to further the quality of the media consumer experience. Furthermore, video content has become more extensively available for viewing through cables, Satellites or via the web, and with the advancement of Digital Video Recordings (DVRs) technology, time-shifted television watching has become more relevant. In parallel, the social environment is changing, taking advantage of new emerging technologies and yielding a whole new world of experiences. Television broadcasting networks continue to deliver digital content in diverse areas of interest, answering different tastes and flavors. Combining the digital media, specifically the television as a platform, with the social environment increases the demand for sharing digital content and views.
No doubt, the television is a wide reaching vehicle and a highly significant player in the digital media content domain. Recent studies of consumer behavior and television measurements (eMarketer—Digital Intelligence, Nielsen) claim that 99% of American households watch television on a regular basis. Furthermore, the studies highlight the fact that the average duration of adults watching television is higher than online surfing; four and half hours per day compared to an average of just two and half hours per day. Additionally, the percentage of American homes having at least one television set is reaching 99%, with two thirds of them owning at least three sets. These numbers highlight the fact that television is still a most widespread and premier entertainment platform.
As the role of social interaction in the media experience increases, the disclosure herein relates to enriching the social experience combining advanced technology, television and social traits while using the concept of play-listing follow-up.